


You Are My Sunshine

by draconyx



Series: Moving Away (High-school AU) [1]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, just pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconyx/pseuds/draconyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Mitch was going to die or anything. </p>
<p>Mitch was just going to migrate to a different country, is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

It was the last day.  

Avi sat by the corner, pretending to play his guitar by the corner of the music room as he watched every club member in their chorale approach Mitch and talk to him, some of the girls giving him expensive gifts or crying all over the place while the boys would give him hugs and little knick-knacks and snacks. Mitch looked rather upset about the whole thing as well, and at one point actually teared-up, to which Avi looked away before he got the urge to wipe away his tears for him. Avi thought they were all being rather dramatic; it's not like Mitch was going to die or anything. 

Mitch was just going to migrate to a different country, is all.

Avi decided to turn around and look out the window instead. 

The sun shone down on them from the bright blue skies and Avi found himself starting to hate sunny days all of a sudden.

Seconds ticked by way too long for his liking, and he felt himself strumming chords on his guitar absentmindedly while his mind wandered off. All he could think of was Mitch and how his voice was very beautiful for someone who was a newbie in the school choir and how seeing Mitch made him feel butterflies in his stomach even if he only wore an over-sized sweater and skinny jeans. 

And Mitch was moving far, far away.

Avi didn't even realize when everyone else left one by one until Mitch and he were the only ones left in the room. That was until Mitch waved his arm in front of Avi, putting him out of his trance.

"Hey big guy," Mitch said lightly with a big grin. 

Avi almost forgot how to breathe. 

"Hey there, Mitch," Avi replied with a small smile. "I see you're moving away, tomorrow, huh."

Mitch paused for a while as he proceeded to sit beside Avi. He started staring at Avi's hands which were resting on the strings of the guitar. "Yeah, I am. I'm rather scared, actually."

Avi shrugged. "Moving is always scary," he said as he unconsciously plucked a string, feeling Mitch's eyes on his hand.

Mitch placed his hand over Avi's and they both felt a spark between them. 

"Go on, play the guitar," Mitch said softly, his eyes fixated on Avi's long, slender fingers. Mitch retracted his hand, and Avi was a little disappointed. "I like it when you play the guitar."

Hazel brown eyes slowly met emerald green ones, and they both held a sense of an unreachable longing.

"If... if you sing, I'll play for you," Avi replied, using all of his willpower to keep his voice as steady as possible. "I really like your voice." He couldn't keep his eyes off Mitch as this point; his face was so hypnotizing. " _Really pretty._ "

He wasn't sure if he was talking about Mitch's voice or his face. 

Mitch cleared his throat nervously. Avi thought that he didn't need to; Mitch's voice was always perfect. It was a beautiful melody in his ears.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

Avi tentatively strummed a chord, not really wanting to hear anything but Mitch's singing. Mitch smiled at him, encouraging him to play more and Avi felt obligated to play better.

"You make me happy when skies are grey."

Closing his eyes, small memories of catching Mitch's grins and laughs flashed through his mind, and he wished he could have recorded all of it on a video-camera because he wanted to see them more clearly. His mind was rather fuzzy at some times and it irritated him.

"You never know, dear, how much... how much I love you."

There was no hiding it. Avi was a hundred percent sure that he was in love with Mitch.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

And he was never going to see Mitch ever again.

Drawing his breath, Avi opened his eyes to find Mitch staring blankly outside the window. It was breath-taking, the way Mitch looked at everything with those pretty hazel eyes. Avi was sorely tempted to take out his phone and snap a picture if only he wasn't so scared to get punched in the face by the person he loved. That wasn't how he wanted to spend what seemed like their last moment together. 

Then it suddenly hit him like a truck. 

Mitch was moving away. Miles and miles away. Countries away. A continent away. 

_Gone from his grasp forever._

"I have to go now," Mitch said in a whisper, as if afraid to break whatever was going on between them. Avi could only nod, and Mitch flashed a small, sincere smile at him before grabbing his backpack and walking away.

But before he could reach the door, he looked back for one last time. "I'll miss you, _Avi_." he said.

Avi felt heart stopped in his chest.

"I'll... I'll miss you a lot, too, _Mitch_ ," he managed to choke out, trying not to blink, afraid that his eyes might betray his feelings to Mitch.

Mitch went out and closed the door.

Avi found himself staring at the closed door, his ears ringing from the way Mitch has pronounced his name. He started strumming his guitar thoughtlessly once more as he closed his eyes, picking up where the song ended.

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,  
I dreamt I held you in my arms." 

He didn't know why he was doing it, but he was singing and he was strumming, and he felt like the world was tumbling beneath him. His heart was starting to feel rather heavy and he felt like he just wanted to lie down forever. His voice was shaky and it was on the verge of cracking, but _still_ he continued to sing.

"When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken.  
So I hung my head, and I cried." 

_And then he finally broke._  

Tears made their way out of his eyes to roll on his cheeks and tumble down to the ground. He found himself unable to sing anymore, but still continued to strum the chords to the song, letting the invisible lyrics float through the air, to be scattered across the skies.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._  
_You make me happy when skies are grey.  
__You never know, dear, how much I love you.  
__Please don't take my sunshine away._  

He was gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mavi, so I just had to make a one-shot. An angsty one. 
> 
> _Song is "You Are My Sunshine" by Johnny Cash_
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


End file.
